videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Life
A New Life 'is the third mission in [[Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity|'Grand Theft Auto 6: LouiCity]]. '''It is set in January 2nd, 2017, Wildecliff. Characters * Louis Redfield (playable) * Tyrell Everett * Raines Martinez * "Lucky" Hollands * Davin Bates * Kev "Hawk" Hawking * Brian Wilcox * Carl Thompson Transcript First Cutscene: Last Day in Los Santos Louis wakes up in his bed, with a confused face. Louis: What the hell am I doing here? He closes his eyes and remembers the events of the day before. He sees himself fighting Bryce in the Mess Hall in prison, stabing him and the guard with the Mini-Sickle, breaking out of prison and then he sees himself and Tyrell Everett in his car. Tyrell: *echoed* Join me in my mission to save the multiverse. Louis: *echoed* Why me? Tyrell: *echoed* Remeber Edwin Rose? We must stop him before it's to late! But we have to leave Los Santos as quick as possible. Louis nods his head and then he opens his eyes and recieves a text message from Tyrell saying: "Ready to pack your stuff? Louis: Oh man... Well, last day in Los Santos... Objective: Pack Up Your Stuff In this objective, the player (Louis) will have to pick up his stuff from his apartment in Forum Drive to the moving truck. Second Cutscene: The Crimson Meadow After Louis packs up the final crate, he is getting hit by a crowbar. He opens up his eyes and sees himself in a basement. Then he sees Raines Martinez walking to him with a crowbar. Raines: Tell me one reason I shouldn't hit you. Louis: I... I escaped Los Santos Prison.... Raines: Well, how did you? Louis: Some guy came in a Lambo to prison and killed the guards. He got me into his Lambo and told me to move in with him to Wildecliff under a new identity. Raines: That's it? You're selling yourself to the rich and fancy life?! (while slapping Louis) Louis: What if I'll get you there too, huh? We're a gang after all. Raines thinks about it and frees Louis. Raines: Go. Don't forget to buy a big house. Louis goes upstairs to load the final crate on the truck and signs it to start driving. Objective: Tell Tyrell about the change in plans After the truck starts to drive, Louis makes a phone call to Tyrell. Louis: Aye rich guy, change in plans. Tyrell: Did you get caught? Louis: My gang brother caught me moving my crates. I wanted this guy to let me load that fucking truck so I made him a promise I'll get him and the rest of the gang to Wildecliff too. Tyrell: Okay, just don't do anything stupid... Ordering another truck to you... Louis: Aight. Tyrell: Come to the Los Santos Hospital. I want to show you something. Louis hangs up. Objective: Drive to the Los Santos Hospital '''Optional Dialouges Louis: Wouldn't be a bad idea if they'll decide to play some good music in that station. (If Louis doesn't like a song from the radio) Louis: Oh yeah man! *Now don't you close your eyes* (When Redbone by Childish Gambino plays in the radio) Third Cutscene: New Face Louis gets out of his car and walks to Tyrell. Tyrell: Oh, Louis! Come here, I want to show you something. Tyrell pulls out a flashlight from his pocket and shows it to Louis. Louis: A flashlight? I drove to here just for a flashlight?! IN DAYTIME?! Tyrell: Why wouldn't you be patient for a while? Look at your new face. Louis: Why are you showing me this? Louis thinks for a second. Louis: Nevermind. So how does this work? Tyrell: Just turn it on. It's actually pretty simple. And no, your friends can't get something like this. They're not prison refugees, Am I right? Also, I found an excellent new house for you and your friends. See you there. Objective: Pick up the gang While Louis drives back to Forum Drive, he makes a phone call to Raines Louis: Aye Raines, you loading the truck now? Raines: It's now driving. Louis: Coming to pick you up to our new house. Raines: Dope, we meet you outside. Louis hangs up. Optional Dialouges Louis: Wouldn't be a bad idea if they'll decide to play some good music in that station. (If Louis doesn't like a song from the radio) Louis: Oh yeah man! *Now don't you close your eyes* (When Redbone by Childish Gambino plays in the radio) Louis arrives at his house. Louis: Jump in homies! Louis sees another man coming to his car. Louis: Wait hold on, who the fuck is this gringo? As soon as Raines opens his mouth, the man already starts to explain to Louis who is he. Thompson: Hello there my name is Carl Thompson and I always wanted t... Raines: Shut up Thompson. This is a fake hostage we bought, guess he's a part of the gang now. You cool homie? Louis: Yeah, bruh, all cool. Objective: Drive to your new house The player (Louis) drives to his new house. Optional Dialouges Louis: Wouldn't be a bad idea if they'll decide to play some good music in that station. (If Louis doesn't like a song from the radio) Louis: Oh yeah man! *Now don't you close your eyes* Louis arrives at the house. Louis: Welcome to Wildecliff my homies! Final Cutscene: A New Life Louis and his gang move all their crates into the house. Bates: Your friend has a good taste in fancy houses, my man. Then, Tyrell walks in from the door. Tyrell: Oh, I am VERY glad to hear that! Hawk: Louis that's your friend? Louis: Crimson Meadow, this is our new friend, Tyrell Everett. Tyrell: Oh please, I'm flattered. Let us have a toast for our new lives! Tyrell pours wine to eight glasses. Tyrell: Let us have a toast for our new lives! All: Cheers! Weapons available Starting weapons Found in level Trivia * The level unlocks three Side Stories: ** Shady's Battles ** Hostile Takeover ** Activities * When "Redbone" by Childish Gambino plays on Louis' car radio, he seems to extremely like the song. That's because Louis' voice and motion capture actor is, in fact, Childish Gambino himself. Achivements/Trophies * ' A New Life '(20G/Bronze Trophy) - Settle in Wildecliff